Pharaoh Phantom
by FariyFlare
Summary: What happens when the past about Danny is revealed and a new enemy is ready and waiting to reawaken a old enemy. What is Yugi and the gang doing in Amity Park with Danny, what will happen? Read and find out. (Adopted from Geardark) (going to be rewritten a bit, but will keep most of what is already written) (cover by me)
1. The Beginning Part 1

**I have decided to edited chapters and try to make them much more epicer (if that even possible that is). I hope you enjoy the edited chapters.**

 **This chapter is pretty much the same but I added a little bit more detail to it. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Thousands of years ago when the pyramids were still young, there existed a time of peace and order in the world. A great and powerful Pharaoh had locked away the dark powers of the Shadow realm into seven Millennium items, freeing the planet from ages of darkness that had befallen on it for many years. During this time of peace, homes were rebuilt, families grew and kingdoms prospered from the years of war, hate, and loss and something great was going to happen, for the Pharaoh and his Queen were happily waiting for the birth of their first child.

Atem stood out in the hallway, waiting in inpatients, worry and concern, for today was the big day, the day that his son was going to be born. After a bit of waiting, he heard a familiar voice ask, "My Pharaoh, what seems to be the problem?"

Atem immediately looked over at Amsu who was standing by a set of doors they were waiting to open, "Nothing, it's just...I'm a little bit afraid of being a father."

At hearing that, Amsu stood up and walked over to stand by his friend, "I know. I remember when my son was born, I was a nervous wreck," he then turned to look at Atem with a smirk, "Not as bad as you are, but still." From that comment, Atem gave him a look that clearly said 'You couldn't resist could you?' which caused Amsu to chuckle at his friend's action, "Are you sure that's all that's on your mind?"

Knowing that he couldn't hide anything from his friend, Atem let out a small sigh, "I'm just scared. I have no idea how to be a father," he leans back against the wall and slid down to the floor messing up his clothes, took off his Millennium Puzzle and held it in his hands as he stared at it in thought. It was kind of funny, here he was, scared of being a father when he faced powerful enemies that would cause many to back down in fear.

"Of course, you don't, no one does. At least, not the first time," Amsu assured him with a caring smile, "Besides knowing you, I'll bet he'll be just like you."

Atem looked at Amsu with an amused look and laughed a little with a small smile, "You are such a thorn in my side."

Amsu was about to say something when the door's to the room they were waiting by flung open and not a second later, a nurse walked out with a smile, "My Pharaoh."

"Yes?" Atem asked as he quickly stood up, put Millennium Puzzle back around his neck and faced the nurse.

"Do you want to see your son?" she asked doing her best to hold back her excitement. In reply to her question, her Pharaoh gave her nod and she led Atem and Amsu into the room closing the door behind them.

Atem entered the room and saw sitting on the bed located near the middle of the room, by the far wall was his queen, holding a bundle of joy wrapped in a blanket. "Dalila," Atem called out in relief and joy as he made his way to his wife's side.

At hearing her husband's voice, Dalila looked up from her newly born child in her arms and smiled at her husband, "Atem. Do you wish to see your son?"

"Of course," Atem replied with joy and excitement as he moved the blankets for he would be able to see his child's face.

The child looked well and healthy as he slept peacefully in his mother's arms, but there was something different about him that Aten couldn't understand. The child's hair was white, not like that of an old man, but of that like freshly fallen snow. This sight confused Atem for what he knew of, none of his parents or ancestors had white hair and neither did Dalila's. "Dalila, how is this possible?" Atem questioned, he wasn't complaining because the white hair made his child look mysterious and thought it fit well on him.

Curious as to what Atem was confused about and wanted to see the new member of the royal family, he looked over his friend's shoulder and gasped in shock, "He is the chosen one!"

At Amsu's outburst, Dalila and Atem looked at him, then to their son in shock, "Are you certain?" the Pharaoh asked hoping his friend was not playing a trick on them.

"I am certain my Pharaoh," Amsu assured him, "The prophecy states that someone being born with white hair, will lead our people into times of greatness far beyond anything we have ever had. And to my knowledge, there hasn't been a child born with white hair in our kingdom."

Both Atem and Dalila looked at their son and smiled knowing that their son had a great future ahead of him, "My son, my little…," Atem started to say but stopped in thought.

"What's the matter?" Dalila asked him in confusion as to why he stopped.

"What should we name him?" He asked sleepily realizing that they never gave their child a name yet.

At the realization, everyone let out a small laugh at Atem's expense, "How about Darius?" Dalila suggested.

At the mentioned of his new name, the young prince opened his eyes for the first time revealing bright green eyes that started wondering around the room looking at the people around him. As the child's eyes landed on the one that he believed to be his father, the young price started making baby sounds and reached his little hands out of his blanket towards the man. At this sight, Atem smiled as he placed one of his hands by his son's outstretched hands allowing the child to happily play with his fingers. As his son played with fingers, Atem looked into his son's eyes and could see great kindness and leadership in them as continued where he left off, "My son, my little Darius."


	2. The Beginning Part 2

The prophecy of the Chosen One wasn't able to fulfilled, for fourteen years after the young prince was born, an empire that threatened the well being of the entire world decided to make a move. Durning this time, Darius was developing new powers that some didn't even recognize, the priests of Egypt came to a realization that Darius the powers he held within, surpasses them and possibly even with the Millennium Items. Knowing that if the Prince didn't have control of his power which such great strength, there was a possibility that he may lose control over them and cause great destruction, so with that in mind, they started his training to gain control over them. But it was all for nothing, for the armies of the enemy empire had landed on the coast of the kingdom of Egypt and had already taken two of its cities.

The war continued for many years, but when young Darius was sixteen, the armies of the enemy empire had penetrated into the capital city and the royal palace. Pharaoh Atem with his men and his priests went into battle against the invaders in the attempt to defend their home and the people that lived there, but in the end, failed. After the fall of the Pharaoh, his men and the priests, the armies' take over quicken for no one to stand in their way and killing many stood up against them. Darius saw his father, mother, guardian, and friends die right before his eyes, leaving him all alone, being surrounded by a city of flames with the inhabitants running for their lives to escape. Being overwhelmed with sadness and despair from losing everything he cared about, Darius lost control of his powers which destroyed the armies of the enemy empire that was still in the city. Even with threat gone, it was still too much for him, for he was still all alone with no one to call family. So in his final act, he used all his power to make it so that everyone he cared about and many others that were lost in this war was to be reborn in some way in another time, where they didn't have to worry about the war on their homeland and live their lives free without fear. But with this act, he knew that he may cease to exist.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

However, unknown to them all, an ancient and powerful ghost was watching everything unfold, from the birth of Darius, to the death of them all, and then to the reincarnation of the Prince, his loved ones, and many others. The ghost shook his head sadly as he watched these events unfold, he truly wished he was able to do something, but knew that those events had to happen for the world's future to go down the best path. He quickly switched the view of his viewing screen to watch as the young prince was reborn, how he saved many people with his powers, faced many dangers, met his father who was also reincarnated and how he faced many other challenges that were thrown at him. He then switched the screen to watch a young teen with snow-white hair, glowing green eyes, wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, collar, belt, and an insignia of a D with a P in the middle of it for a bit before letting out a sigh, "It appears Daniel, that the world's fate is once again in your hands. I just hope that the decisions that you make will make, will be for the best. For this time, even I cannot interfere. No matter how much I wish to..." With that said, he pointed his staff towards another screen and watched as a future battle happens and wished to be able to do something to help the one that was assigned to be under his care.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

To this day, the world has awaited the Chosen One that bears white hair to return. However, throughout the years, the legend and prophecy had vanished from the face of the earth because of war, natural disasters and advancements, people have forgotten all about it. Even the ones that were the direct descendants of the family and friends of the young prince, had forgotten who they really were. However, not everything is ever what it meant to be. For five thousand years later a boy named Yugi Muto, unlocked the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle and is infused with an ancient magical power. Because of this, destiny had chosen him to help the Pharaoh seal away the darkness once again. Since solving the puzzle, he had to face many difficult challenges, went on tons of adventures to stop evil forces from taking over the world, to becoming the King of Games.

However, destiny decided to take ahold of someone else, changing a normal teenage boy, named Danny Fenton, into one of the most powerful people on the planet. The boy became a halfa; half human, half ghost hybrid, one of the only three in the world. Since gaining his powers, Danny had to face many difficult challenges, protecting his hometown from ghosts, saving the world, defeating and sealing away the Pariah Dark, to helping Yugi on many of his adventures.

These two destinies became intertwined as they set future life-changing events into motion, as well as uncovering ancient history of themselves and those around them.

* * *

 **So here the second chapter rewritten a bit, I hoped that you enjoyed it. I hope that I will be able to fit the other chapters to your liking as well.**

 **Well until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 1: A Nightmare and Bracelets

Danny suddenly jolted awake screaming and sat up from his recent nightmare. For once it wasn't one about his future alter-self that he have been having ever since he fought against him, this nightmare was much different. The dream took place in an area that looked like ancient Egypt, but the things that freaked Danny out to his core was that the ancient city was on fire and he was surrounded by bodies. The bodies that surrounded him resembled many of the people that he knew, his family, friends, and many others he seen in his life, even though it reminded him to much of "Him." However things got worse when he was forced to watch how it happen and everyone dieing in fount of him as if he was really there. These events where what caused Danny to wake up screaming.

He knew without trying that he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, plus with the fear of seeing those events again. So he got up from his bed and made his way over to the window to stare at at the starry sky and lit his mind wonder hoping to get it off the nightmare. His mind soon went to the events that happened days before when Tucker, with the help of Hotep-Ra's powers transformed the in to a place that looked like ancient Egpyt. Danny was able to bring everyone back to their world with the help of Yugi and the spirit that resided in the Millennium Puzzle, they were able to hold back Hotpe-Ra and try to show Tucker what he was doing. In the end, they Were able to break through Tucker's thick skull, and with his help, they defeated Hotep-Ra and brought the class back home.

However, Danny couldn't drop the feeling of feeling at home in the ancient Egyptian City that Hotep-Ra created with the sphinx and pyramids towering over the other building including the palace. It Felt Like Home to him and he hated to see it go. After that thought, Danny shook his head to clear his mind, "What am Ithinking?" He asked himself, "Amity is my home and always will be. I never been to Egypt anyways," then as an afterthought added, ''Well that is if you don't count the force trip Hotep-Ra pulled on us back there."

Danny stand there letting his mind wonder again, but his thoughts soon came back to that trip, ''I may have been against the trip with wanting to get everyone back home, but the clothes they made us wear were nice. There were felt much better then my usual clothes," he said in soon another thought Came to him which caused him to say, "Mmmm, I wonder if they still fit..." He then went to his closet and flung the doors open as he started looking for a very specific item. Durning the search, he didn't even bother to wonder why his parents hasn't heard him screaming or why Jazz hasn't came to check on him yet like they usually do when he had a nightmare.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

The next morning Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were waiting for Danny, Tucker, Sam and Tea at the corner near their homes and Yugi's grandpa's game shop. Tristan was getting quite impatient and decided to take look at his watch far what like the billionth time, "Man, where are those guys? If they take any longer, we are going to be late again!"

"Calm down, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Yugi said trying to calm his friend down.

"I hope so," Joey muttered showing that he was getting quite impatient as well, "Because if they don't hurry I'm leaving without them."

Just then Yugi noticed Tucker, Sam and Tea heading their way, "See, I told you so." Yugi told them happily as he smiled at his two friends.

"What took you guys?" Joey asked when the late comers will inhaling range.

"Sorry, guys." Tea said to them feeling a bit embarrassed stopping in front of her three friends.

"We had to Tucker here away from his breakfast," Sam stated clearly not impressed as she glared at her friend.

''Hey! Its not my fult that breakfast in one of the most important meals of the day!" Tucker countered still holding a piece of bacon in his hand.

Sam was about to argue back about having meat for breakfast when she noticed someone was missing from the group, "Hey, where's Danny? I thought he would be here by now."

"We thought he was with you guys," Yugi told her.

''If he was, we would have had an easier time getting Tucker out of his house," Sam replied as she thought of how Danny could of overshadowed Tucker and got him to eat something besides meat for breakfast.

With that info, a smile formed on Joey's face, "How much you bet it was another ghost?"

Tristan shook his head, but smiled as he answered, "About five bucks."

"You're on," Joey replied as they shook hands to seal the deal.

Tea just shook her head at her friends' actions and soon Sam heard someone heading their way. She turned around to see who was walking towards them and saw it was Danny heading their way. "Hey, there he is. Danny over here!" Sam called out which caught everyone's attention.

They waited for him to stop for they could walk to school together but were surprised when he didn't brother to stop and greet them, just continued. Sam grew annoyed at how Danny just walked by as if they were not there, that she yelled out, "Hey!"

From the sudden noise startled Danny causing him to jump into the air and land in a battle pose with his musles tense as he took in his surroundings. When he saw it was just his friends he relaxed a hit and rubbed the back of his next, "Sorry guys, I guess I got lost in my train of thought."

"Ok then, what got you thinking so hard then?" Tristan asked him.

"Just a nightmare I had last night," Danny confest to them still rubbing the back of his neck.

"Was it about...'Him?'" Tea asked worried about her friend. None of them had to ask who 'He' was, they all knew who the person was and hated him. Yagi, Tea, Tristan and Joey may not have been around when 'He' came to town, but from what Danny, Sam and Tucker told them, he sounded the trouble. It was actully pretty hard for the group of seven to keep a recent from each other, since they knew each other so well since the first grade.

Danny just shook his head as he replied, "Not this time thankfully," he then thought for a moment before adding in, "But it was still weird, and maybe weirder."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked confused, wondering what could more weirder then fighting your evil future self?

Danny then started thinking about how he should begin, "Well…Remember when Hotep-Ra and Tucker took the school back to Egyptian times?"

"Yeah, why" Joey asked wondering where this was going.

"Well my dream looked kind of like Egypt," Danny started off, "But all the building were on fire and there were bodies everywhere," then he dropped his gazed to the ground and then spoke in such a low whisper that you could burly hear him, "And some of them look like you guys…" Danny then started to wonder why he would of that and could the dreams involving his evil self cause this? Was he even more scared then he realized about losing the ones he cared so deeply about?

This shocked the group of friend and made them became even more worried about their friend and his sanity. Sam then went went up to her friend and put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting matter, "Hey, will you be ok?"

Danny looked up at his friend as he replied, "I'll be fine," but something in his tone told them other wise. Danny didn't want his friends to worry to much about him, so he quickly added in, "Come Oh, we better hurry if we don't want to to late again," then he took off.

From Danny turning around so quickly, Sam noticed a shimmer of gold on Danny's arms, but he was too far ahead to ask when she noticed it. So she decided to ask him about it later as she ran with the others to catch up with him.

Soon, they arrived at the school minutes before the warning bell went off and with barely enough time to entered their first class on time. "Why do we always do this?" Tristan asked the gang as he caught his breath.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders in response while Joey replied with, "I don't know man," as he fell to the ground in exhaustion with Tristan.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

The rest of the day went by slowly, but soon it hit lunch and once again Yugi and Danny were dueling against one another. "Mmm, good move," Danny commented when Yugi played 'Blackland Fire Dragon' that destroyed his face up card 'Gravekeeper's Spy.' "But take this," Danny told him as he flipped over his trap card 'Attack and Receive' the second card he had played during the duel.

Yugi suddenly lost 1000 life points, losing the duel. Yugi groaned and slammed his head on the table in defeat, "I lost again."

Danny just shrugged his shoulders in reply as he gather his cards up, "I guess the heart of the cards were on my side today."

"How come he was able to defeat Pegasus and Kaiba, but no matter what he tries can't beat you?" Joey asked his friend when the duel ended. Danny just shrugged again not really knowing himself.

"Hey, it isn't just Yug'," Tristan informed his friend, "None of us can beat him."

During the whole Pegasus and Duelist Kingdom competition, Danny didn't have a deck nor did Tristan, Sam, or Tucker at the time. But after watching Yugi, Joey, and Tea they found the game interesting and started to create their own decks on the island so they could duel their friends. Danny created a Spellcaster/warrior deck similar to Yugi's. Tristan created a warrior deck similar to Joey's. Tucker created a machine deck similar to Bandit Keith's and Sam created a zombie and Fiend deck that included many ghosts' cards in it, which caused Danny to shiver when he had battled against it.

"Perhaps I'm just that good?" Danny asked nervously somewhat fearing their reply.

The group of friends stared at him, not believing what their friend was saying. Sure, they could understand how Yugi would always beat them since he was playing much longer, plus he had the ancient spirit of the Millennium Puzzle named Yami to back him up. But Danny? They couldn't understand how he does it. What made it even more confusing was that he just started playing not that long ago and would kept on losing and only win a few of his games. But latly things has been doing complete 360s in Danny's duels. He been winning each duel he been in, even against The King of Games himself! It was if the heart of the cards always back him up in µn games, no mater who he faced.

Sam then noticed the golden bracelets on Danny's arms, "Mmmm, those must have been what skimmed gold on Danny before. But it's strange, I never seen Danny wear them before, then again, I don't remember him ever having those before." after a bit of debating, Sam decided to ask, "Hey Danny? When did you get those bracelets? Because I don't remember you ever having them before."

"Is there something wrong with them?" Danny asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck again. Sure he had always had them, but only decided last night to start wearing them again. Before he started school, he remembered wearing them almost everg single day and only decided to take them off for he wouldn't lose them at school. Why he was wearing them now, was a mystery even to him. After making up from the nightmare the other night, he just had the feeling that had to wear them for what was coming. He wished he knew what was coming, but after fighting ghost for so long, he had learned to trust his feelings more often.

"No, just wondering," Sam told him. She noticed that Danny was once again rubbing the back of his neck which he does when he mostly nervous about something, "I'm betting that that dream he had last night or bugging him more then he is letting us onto. I wish he would open up more about how he feels, and sure he may believe that he is the only one that should carry the night of others on his shoulders, but he should let us carry some of the night too...Greats now I sound like Jazz," she thoughtThen as an after thought hoping that it would cheer Danny up, so she smiled and said, "It just that you look great in then, it as if they are made for you," which was fnue in her eyes.

Danny smiled at the comment as a blush creeped up onto his cheeks, "Thanks. I actully had them since I was little. I only stopped wearing them when I started school so I wouldn't lose them. Why I started wearing them in a mystery even to me, I just have the feeling that I need to wear for whatever coming up soon.

"I don't know, I just wanted to wear them again. I had them since I was a child." Danny said.

"And they still fit you after all these years?" Tea asked shocked and surprised that they still fit him.

"Yeah, I was surprised as well when I tried them an earlier this morning," Danny confessed, "And they actually fit much better then before."

Yugi took a closer look at the golden bracelets an Danny's arms and noticed the ancient Egyptian writing on them. If he didn't know better, he could of sorn that they were one of the Millennium Items. He knew that there were only seven Millennium Items in total; the Millennium Ring, the Millennium Eye, the Millennium Necklace, the Millennium Rod, the Millenium Key, the Millennium Scale, and his item, the Millennium Puzzle which housed a 3000 year old ancient spirit. Plus Yugi has never heard of there being an eigth Millennium Item and that of being bracelets, but that didn't understand why they looked like one. "Where did your parents find them? The written on them look like something like ancient Egpytian written," Yugi asked his friend as he felt the anicent spirit's curiosity towards the bracelets as well.

Danny just shugged his shoulders in responds, ''From what I remember, they were on one of their ghost hunting or researh trips in Egypt, and they found them as they were looking around in one of the tomes or pyrimads for any info an ghost. When they found them, they said that they reminded them of me some reason, so when my parents got home, they gave them to me"

Tristan looked between Danny's bracelets and Yusi's puzzle and noticed the simliarties between them, "Whoa, they almost looks like Yug's Millennium Puzzle."

"They do?" Danny asked confused, he then looked between the two, "Huh, they do."

All of Danny's friends felt the face-palming themselves at Danny's cluelessness, most of them noticed the simlianties between the two just after a minute or so. Suddenly, the bell ring and after gathering up all their things, they all headed to Mr. Lancer's English class. However, when they entered they were shocked, there on the chalkboard was written, "Trip to Museum," freshly written. "We're going back to the museum?" Danny asked shocked, they just came back from their trip to the museum, why go back? Plus, he wasn't in the mood to fight Hotep-Ra again, or another ghost like him.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer replied in his monotone voice, "We were not able to finish the Egyptian section of it and I want to go back before the weekend and I want us to go before most of Egyptian section is moved to another museum."

The group of teens sighed knowing that no matter what they did, they couldn't change Mr. Lancer's mind, and before they knew it, the class boarded the bus and were off to the museum.

During the ride to the museum, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle known as Yami, was talking with Yugi, "What do you mean, Spirit?" Yagi asked his friend.

"What I mean is, there is something familiar about those bracelets Danny has, but I'm not so sure," Yami answered.

"I wish we knew more about your past," Yugi said with a sigh.

"As do I," Yami commented, "But my memory is clouded and my days as the Pharaoh are lost including anything about those bracelets."

"Well, whatever happens, we'll be there and we'll deal with it together, ok?" Yagi told the spirit trying to cheer him up a bit.

However, that didn't help the spirit ease his worries, plus he had the feeling that something big was about to happen.

* * *

 **Well here is the newest edited chapter of Pharorh Phantom, I hoped you enjoyed it. For who ever read this before, tell me what you think of the little changes that I done to it. Also Geardark, if you're reading this, let me know what you know of the changes so far. AIso, if any of you want to help with what cards should be in Danny's, Sam's and Tucker's decks, let me know. If you forget what kind of deck they have take a look up above to see.**

 **Well until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Newspaper Article

Meanwhile at the game shop, Yugi's Grandpa, Solomon Muto, was standing behind the counter reading the newspaper. Ever since he was a child he had a great interest in ancient Egyptian artifacts, and from that interest, he once lead an excavation team in Egypt where he had found the Millennium Puzzle that now belongs to Yugi. But he now sells Duel Monster cards at his own game shop, takes care of his grandson, along with teaching the younger generation the game of Duel Monsters. As he looked the paper over, his eyes went wide as they landed on a certain article. The article in question read,

 _"Come to the museum and check out our newest additions!_

 _Some of these artifacts are_ _said to have once belong to an ancient royal family._

 _Stop by and see what they are about._

"It's about time they added something new there," Solomon said as he nodded in approval , but when he saw the picture by the article, he couldn't help but do a double take. The picture showed a book that looked a bit like that like the Millennium Items with a Udjat in the middle of it, "What, that looked like a Millennium Item, but wasn't there only suppose to be only seven items? This is something that I better check out." He then put the newspaper away, closed up the shop and headed over to the museum without knowing that he will be meeting up with Yugi and his class.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Off somewhere else, an ancient entity floated in fount of some viewing screens watching Solomon make his way to the museum. After a bit, the being brought his attention to another screen that showed Danny and his friends walking into the museum. The being then tapped his staff onto the ground and said, "It is time..."

* * *

 **Well here is the next chapter of Pharaoh Phantom. Sorry that it took so long for me to upload this short chapter and sorry about it being short, but I was busy working some other fanfiction on here, along with some other things, and so yeah. Anyways, I hope that you are enjoying this so far!**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	5. Chapter 3: A Mystery Begins

Soon before they know it, the gang was at the museum getting off the bus. At the sight of the building, Danny couldn't help but groaned, "Please don't tell me that we are going on another unwanted adventure this time around."

"Unless someone let free another ancient ghost that wants to take over the world," Joey commented.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Tucker cried out knowing that that statement was aimed at him more than anyone else.

"You were the one that let him free last time," Sam pointed out smirking causing Tucker to glare at her.

"Come on everyone, we only have a limited amount of time and I want to make sure we get through everything we haven't seen last time," Mr. Lancer called out to his class, "And I believe that they had also added a few another exhibit since the last time we visited."

"I hope that we don't see any mommies," Tea commented a bit creeped out from the thought, "Those things creep me out."

"Come Tea, they aren't that bad," Yugi told her trying to help her out.

"Yeah, just think of them as people wrapped up in bandages from being in an accident!" Joey suggested.

"I think I just became scared of mummies," Tucker told them as the thought of hospital came to mind and caused his friends to laugh.

As they walked through the many halls and rooms of the building, many of the students were pretty much board out of their minds since most of the stuff were things that they saw before. As they stopped by the exhibit for Pharaoh Duulaman, a Shallow Witch could be heard saying, "Can we like, skip this place? We already been here. Plus, I don't want to feel the need to rub loser feet."

"Come on! I thought I got them to forget that!" Tucker cried out not pleased as his friends laughed.

"Seems like magic isn't really your thing," Yugi commented smirking.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick with my trusty technology than mess with magic," the techno-geek grumbled

"So is that why you decided to make a Machine Deck?" Tristan asked.

"Yup," Tucker answered smirking, "You can always rely on sweet sweet technology."

"Since when?" Joey asked.

"Skulker," was the meat lover's reply.

"Good point," the Underdog states deciding not to question it any further.

"Since no one wants to hang around here any longer, let's continue on," Mr. Lancer called out in a bored tone as he led the class further down.

As they passed a certain golden rod with one end shaped like an ankh and the other end shaped like prongs and held a light blue gem shaped like a scarab, the Halfa could have sworn he heard a voice calling out, "This is not the end! I will be back and the world shall be mine!"

At hearing this, Danny couldn't help but chuckle at that. At hearing the Halfa laugh, Joey looked at him funny, "What's so funny? I know that Lancer tries to crake a joke, but even I don't find them funny."

"Nah, just our so-called Ra saying that he will be back and the world will be his," Danny answered smirking as he jerked his thumb over at the golden staff on the wall."

"Really? I thought the big cat thing would still be chasing him," Tristan comments a bit surprised.

"You mean the sphinx?" Tea asked.

"Yeah that thing," Tristan agreed.

"And here we are, the tomb of Aknamkanon, who has been said to have been a great pharaoh in his time," Mr. Lancer explained to the class who seemed to be bored out of their minds more than before.

"Creepy," Tea commented as she looked at all the ancient things on display. But when she noticed what looked like a mummy and a skeleton in one of the displays, she paled a bit, "How about we stay away from those things over there."

"Creepy, but cool," was Sam comment at the sight smiling.

"Of crouse, you would say that," Tristan commented not that amused, "You always find these creepy things cool."

"Like zombies, monsters, creepy crawlies, ghosts-" Joey started listing off using his fingers to keep track.

"So does that mean I'm creepy?" Danny asked teasingly smirking.

"Yeah," Joey answered without thinking, when he realized what he said, he quickly added in, "That not what I meant. What I meant was, ghosts are creepy, but you are an exception," then he gained a thoughtful look, "Well for most of the time that is. You can get kind of creepy and scary when you prank someone or when you want to be."

"Like when he did the invisible and intangible wall trick with Vlad?" Yugi pointed out.

"Exactly!" Joey cried out then shivered a bit, "I don't think I want to be the victim of that one. I don't think I'll live being seen like that on live TV."

"Same here," Tristan agreed with a nod.

Without warning, an icy blue mist excited Danny's mouth, altering the Halfa and his friends of the danger that was to come. "Why now? And why here?" Danny groaned at the sight not really in the mood for this.

"Please don't be Hotep-Ra. Please don't be Hotep-Ra. Please don't be Hotep-Ra," Tucker started to chant not wanting to face that ghost again, but that just caused him to be punched in the shoulder, "What was that for?"

"For jinxing us," Sam retorts with a small glare.

"Hopefully it will just be the Box Ghost," the King of Games hopefully says.

In the center of the room out of nowhere, an unknown ghost appeared before them. The ghost didn't look like the ones they were used to fighting, instead of it having green, blue, gray or white skin, the ghost's skin was tanned with a barely noticeable white aura. The ghost was wearing a black ghutrah with a copper band on the front, a black cloak with sleeves with a green border, under that was what looked like a royal purple robe with a brown belt, golden bracelets, his crafts were wrapped in a brown cloth, wearing what seemed to be brown wooden sandals and seemed to be holding what looked to be the Pharaoh's Crook and Flail. At the sight of the ghost appearing out of nowhere, someone could be heard crying out, "Ghost!" which just brought chaos to the room.

With everyone racing around to escape the room with the ghost before a battle could take place, Danny took this chance to rush off to the side hidden from view to transform into his alto ego Danny Phantom. As the rings of light passed over his body transforming him, the bracelets he was wearing stayed where they were at, not disappearing for the time being. Once the transformation was complete, he took off into the now empty room, well besides his friends and the strange ghost who looked to be looking for someone in it. "Who are you and what do you want?" Danny questioned as he flew in front of the unknown ghost and crossed his arms.

At the sight of Danny appearing out of nowhere, the ghost backed up a bit in surprise as he got into what looked like an odd battle stance. He stood there for a bit before he widen his eyes in shock, "Prince Darius? Is that really you?"

Danny blinked in confusion at being called that and tilted his head to the side, "Prince Darius? Sorry never heard of him, even though that name does sound a bit familiar. The name Danny Phantom, not this Prince Darius guy, sorry."

The ghost looked at him in confusion and blinked a few time thinking that he did mistake him when he noticed something and quickly got down and bowed, "You are my Prince. I am Hondo, and what I want, is whatever you want my Prince."

At this sudden action, Danny quickly backed away a bit waving his hands in refusal, "Really, I'm not this prince guy! Plus I think I would know if I was a prince or not!"

"Do you know what he is talking about Danny?" Sam asked from down below the two ghost with the rest of the confused friends.

"Hey Yami, do you know why this Hondo guy is calling Danny, Prince Darius?" Yugi asked the spirit of the puzzle.

"No I don't," Yami answered as he appeared in his spiritual form that only Yugi and surprisingly Danny could see, as he looked up at the ghosts above them, "But for some unknown reason, that ghost or spirit does seem familiar." As he thought about the name Darius, he couldn't help but feel his chest tighten a bit and felt unknown worry, concern and sadness. "Why do I feel this way? Who is this Darius and why does the name make me feel this way?" he thought.

"Not really," the Halfa answered as he kept a keen eye on the ghost before him and was a bit weirded out from how Hondo was acting towards him, "I'm starting to think he got hit in the head pretty hard to think I'm this prince guy."

At hearing the comment caused Hondo to chuckle in response, "You are who I say you are, for you wear the Millennium Bracelets which has seemed to have bonded with you. You don't seem to remember who you are, but I believe in time you will."

"The Millennium what?" Yugi cried out in surprised, "Did he just say the Millennium Bracelets?"

"I think so, but how?" Tristen replied in shock, "I thought we were told that there are only seven Millennium Items!"

"This is most strange," Yami agreed with a nod, "But this may also explain why they look a lot like the Millennium Puzzle."

"Yes, but there was another object that was created that had only chosen one person to wear them, Prince Darius," Hondo explained as he stood back up and floated over to the Ghost Boy. Once he was by him and before Danny could make a move, he carefully placed the crook and flail onto the bracelets. As the items made contact with the bracelets, the bracelets glowed as they absorbed the objects into them.

Just noticing that the bracelets were still on him in this form, he stared at them for a bit unsure what exactly was going on anymore, not that it was new, "What just happened?" then he turned his attention back to the ghost before him who backed up a bit to give Danny some space, "What did you just do?"

"I was just returning some objects back to who they were to belonged to," Hondo answered with a kind smile, "If you ever need me, just call my Prince, I will always be there," after a small bow, he disappeared into a golden light making it seem like he was never there.

Danny floated there unsure what he should do since this kind of thing had never happened to him before. Ok, maybe with Frostbite, but this was different. Wasn't it Yugi or Yami who were supposed to be called something along the lines of royalty? Quickly realizing that nothing else was going to happen, he took off to transform back to Fenton before someone realize he was gone. As he raced back to his friends now as Fenton, unknown to him. a golden glow came from the deck in his duel disk that lasted for a few seconds before disappearing. "Ok, does anyone else think that was just weird?" Danny asked as he came up to his friends.

"Yeah, it's one thing for Yug to be called Pharaoh because of the Spirit, but you being called Prince? Isn't that a bit much?" Joey commented.

"But the question is which sounds better? Prince? Or Great One?" Tristan asked them as he gained a look of thought.

"Is that really important right now?" Joey questioned his friend.

"Of crouse it is!" Tristan cried out, "We need to know what to call him!"

"But I am not this Prince Darius!" Danny cried out, "And plus my name isn't even Darius."

"But Hondo thought you were," Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah. But..." the Halfa trailed off.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed a bit as Yami took over, "But there must also be some truth to what Hondo said. If it is true that your bracelets are in fact a Millennium Item, then you just might happen to be this prince from long ago. Just like how I was pharaoh in ages past."

"But still, I don't really see myself as being a prince during any time," the Halfa pointed out.

"But you yourself should know that not everything is as it seems," Yami retorts smirking.

"Ah, you have a point," was all Danny could say.

"Mr. Fenton, Foley, Taylor, Wheeler, Muto and Ms. Manson and Gardner. What are you seven still doing here?" Mr. Lancer called out as he ran into the room in worry, "It's not safe in here, the ghost could be back at any moment. We are going to the next part of the tour where it should be safer."

"Sorry," Tea quickly told him, "We will get going," with that being said, they rushed out of the room to catch up with the rest of the class as Yugi took control again.

"Where you losers too scared to move once that ghost appeared?" Dash questioned once he saw his missing classmates rejoin the group.

"Noooooo," Joey retorted smirking, "We stayed behind to see if Danny Phantom appeared. Which he did."

At hearing this, the bully growled in annoyance, "Well, so what? It not like you freaks are friends with him like I am."

"Aren't you more of a fan of him instead of a friend?" Tristan questioned.

"You don't know that!" Dash tells them, "Besides, I don't think you guys could be friends with someone as awesome as Phantom."

At hearing the statement, the group couldn't help but smirk in reply knowing how wrong Dash was. "Ok class, since everyone is here, we are heading to next part of this tour," Mr. Lancer told them, then in a voice that only he could hear said, "Hopefully we can get through this before we have to leave or another ghost appears."

As they came up to the next part of their tour, a familiar voice could be heard, "So this is the Millennium Spellbook you were telling me about Auther? It is indeed something quite interesting."

"Yes and there is still a lot of things we still don't know about it," another familiar voice spoke, "We haven't had very much luck so far deciphering what is inside it, but I believe we may have found something relating to the Millennium Items."

"Mr. Hawkins?" Joey questioned noticing the two familiar people standing in front of one of the display, causing his friends to notice them as well.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?" Yugi questioned as the gang walked up to the two.

"Oh, hello Yugi," Solomon greeted, "I noticed that they just added some new additions to the museum in the newspaper and couldn't help but check it out."

"Ok, but why are you here?" Yugi asked turning his attention to the man standing beside his grandpa.

"I'm here because I was part of the team that found the Tablet of Lost Memories and most recently, the Millennium Spellbook, the tomb of the nameless and the tomb that is to be believe to belong to his son," Author explained to them.

Yami appeared beside Yugi in his spirit form eyes widen in shock, "I have a son?"

Just like Yami, everyone stared at the Professor, eyes widen in shock, "The Pharaoh had a son? Since when?!" Joey cried out in shock.

"Yes. I was surprised too when I found out," the professor told them with a small laugh from the looks on their faces.

"Yami, did you know about this?" Yugi asked as he glanced over to where the Spirit stood beside him.

"No I did not," the Spirit of the Puzzle answered sadly, "I wish I did though, for this is something I truly wished I didn't forget."

"So...who was the Pharaoh's son?" Danny asked with the feeling that he may not like the answer that was to come.

Auther was about to answer that when something unexpected happened, Yugi's and Danny's Millennium Items started to glow, along with the Millennium Spellbook. Quickly, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself, Danny tried to hide his bracelets from view. "Well, this is quite interesting," Auther commented at the sight of the glowing items that soon lost their glow, but his eyes were mostly drawn to the items that Danny was trying to hide that were glowing a bit longer.

"Alright class, it's time to head back," Mr. Lancer called out which caused a lot of the class to cry out in joy as they headed towards the exit.

"I guess we would be needing to talk about this some other time," Author told them with a warm smile, "I don't want to get you guys in trouble with your teacher."

"Alright, I guess we will talk you later then," Yugi agreed as they took off.

"I wonder why Danny's bracelets glowed like that," the professor thought out loud, "I understand why Yugi's puzzle glowed when it was in close range with the Spellbook, But I don't understand why the bracelets glowed."

"I know that this may just be a bit of a stretch, but they may also be a Millennium Item," Solomon suggested.

"I'm not very sure," Auther replied, "But this is something that I should look into more. There may be something explaining it in the diary we found that we believed to have belonged to the pharaoh."

"Do you need any help with that?" Solomon asked.

"No, there is no need. I think I'll be fine doing it by myself," the professor assured him, then looked at his friend smiling, "And don't you have a game shop you have to take care of?"

"I guess you are right," Solomon agreed laughing, "But please promise me you will give me a call if you find anything."

"You have my word."

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of Pharaoh Phantom! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry that it took a long time for me to update this, got kind of distracted with my other stories. -_- Well I hope that this somewhat long chapter will make up for the delay. Anyways, from working on rewriting this chapter, I came up with another Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover that somewhat involves the stuff that happens in this story. What I mean is, instead of it starting off, around the Walking of Dragon, it will start off during the Duelist Kingdom tournament were Danny also takes part of it. OOOOOOOooooooooo! OR, maybe if it ok with you guys, may I can start this over a bit where this starts off during Duelist Kingdom and but where we started off here, will happen later on in the, because I think it would be funny to have Danny completely confused on why some people, like Shadi and possible Ishizu, Marik, Yami Bakura and maybe a few others will treat him a bit differently until everything becomes clear why when this part comes up. The reason why I suggest this, is because I feel that this needs a bit more of a backstory instead of jumping into the middle of everything where a lot of stuff has already happened. What do you guys think? If you like or dislike this idea, let me know. I don't know about you guys, but I find it fun getting Danny confused and clueless on certain things. :)**

 **Anyways, sorry about this taking awhile to update, but it is finally here! And please, let me know what you think of my idea! Oh and Geardark, if you are reading this, what do you think of this idea?**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
